


Sounds like a plan

by WinterRaven



Series: Triptych [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Fashion Model RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterRaven/pseuds/WinterRaven
Summary: Chris didn’t break his gaze from Jon. With his head tilted slightly to the right, he regarded the man sitting across him for a moment.“This is the first time we don’t have Seb with us,” Chris noted as he ran his fingers through his trimmed beard.Jon raised an eyebrow. “You’re right. I don’t know if I should be surprised it has taken this long to happen.”Chris thumbed his lower lip. “Do you want to find out what it would be like without him here? Just the two of us?”





	Sounds like a plan

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So... I'd like to thank MorningGlory2 and TeamDamon for introducing me to Chris Evans/Jon Kortajarena/Sebastian Stan ship. There were discussions on what a Chris Evans/Jon Kortajarena pairing would look like and those two stuck with me. And it quickly led to this piece. I couldn't help myself. This might be the first Chris Evans/Jon Kortajarena fic but I could be wrong.

“Do you want a beer?” 

Chris opened the door to his LA home. Dodger burst around the corner and charged down the hallway to greet his human dad. Chris crouched down to meet him.

“Sure, that would be great,” Jon replied as he closed the door behind him. He turned just in time to witness Dodger knocking over Chris and onto the floor. The man laughed helplessly as the canine knocked off his ball cap and climbed all over him, licking his face, thereby effectively preventing his human dad from pushing him away and sitting up.

Jon grinned, listened, then laughed at Chris squawking at Dodger. He crouched down, calling out to the excited canine. 

“Dodger, ven aquí.” Dodger stopped and looked at Jon. “Come here.” Dodger cocked his head for a second before trotting over to him. Jon cupped Dodger’s head and leaned in to rub noses. But the canine took that moment to do a little hop with his front paws and licked Jon’s face instead.

“Hey, that was sneaky,” he laughed, giving the affectionate dog a vigorous body rub. Dodger rolled onto his back demanding a belly rub which Jon happily gave. 

Chris got up from the floor and chuckled at the sight. He was mildly surprised and relieved at how quickly Dodger took to Jon. With Sebastian and Dodger, it was love at first between those two. His fur baby simply loved having another human around the house. He was as excited to see Sebastian as he was to see Chris. 

When Jon came into their lives, Chris didn’t think Dodger would have a problem with Jon’s presence. He loved attention and proved it every time he was around Chris’s nieces and nephews. But there were the odd moments, Dodger wouldn’t have anything to do with one of Chris’s acquaintances and only one time where he actually barked and growled at someone. That had taken everybody in the room by surprise, including Chris. 

When Jon and Dodger met, he sniffed Jon’s hand and observed him for about fifteen minutes before walking over to where Jon was sitting and put a paw on his knee, wanting his attention. 

“Keep him busy while I get the beer?”

“Sure,” Jon replied as he continued to play with him. A minute later, he stood up and headed for the kitchen with Dodger trailing right behind him. Upon arrival, Chris held out an opened beer bottle for Jon.

“Gracias, guapo.” He took the bottle and leaned in to kiss Chris on the lips. 

“What do you want for dinner?” Chris asked. “I have a couple of steaks.”

“Let’s use the barbecue,” Jon suggested. “It’s a beautiful day. I’ll grill them. What do you have for vegetables? I can grill them, too.”

“There’s a bit to choose from. Take a look and pick whatever you want.”

Jon nodded as he opened the fridge to examine its contents. Chris’s phone pinged and vibrated against his leg. He fished it out of his front left pocket. It was a text from Sebastian.

_Boarding now. Missing u 2 & the pup already._

Chris smiled and texted back.

_We’ll be fine. C u in a few weeks. Have fun in Moldova._

He put the phone down on the kitchen island. “Seb says he already misses us.”

Jon placed a small armful of assorted vegetables and two steaks on the large wooden cutting board. “He can’t be missing us already. We just dropped him off at the airport.”

“You know how he is. He doesn’t like being away from us.” 

Jon smiled in agreement. “Yes, that’s true. He doesn’t.” He turned on the water tap to start washing and rinsing the vegetables. “Could you start up the grill? I’ll have everything ready in a couple of minutes.”

“Sure.” He whistled at Dodger. “Come on, buddy. Let’s go outside.”

Dodger’s ears perked up. He quickly followed Chris out into the backyard.

•

“Would you like more wine?”

“Nah, I’m good. I’ve got a good buzz going right now. I don’t need any more.”

“How was your steak?”

“As you can see, it’s all gone,” Chris grinned, pointing to an empty plate. “It was perfect. The vegetables were great, too. Thank you for cooking dinner tonight.”

Jon smiled at Chris. He studied the way the late summer sunset washed over the patio and onto Chris’s face. He gazed at his lips, wanting to taste them. His eyes moved to meet Chris’s eyes. They were a different shade of blue from Sebastian’s but they were just as gorgeous and alluring. He wondered if he had a weakness for dark-haired men with blue eyes.

“It was my pleasure,” he replied.

Chris didn’t break his gaze from Jon. With his head tilted slightly to the right, he regarded the man sitting across him for a moment.

“This is the first time we don’t have Seb with us,” Chris noted as he ran his fingers through his trimmed beard.

Jon raised an eyebrow. “You’re right. I don’t know if I should be surprised it has taken this long to happen.”

Chris thumbed his lower lip. “Do you want to find out what it would be like without him here? Just the two of us?” 

He would never deny that Jon was a good-looking man. Not only did he appreciate his physical appearance, he also appreciated his humor and the compassionate, kind, intelligent soul that resided behind those green eyes. 

Whenever the three of them were together, Chris’s and Jon’s focus was always on Sebastian. It was the most natural dynamic for them. Sure, he and Jon always had a go at each other. Stroked each other, rubbed their dicks together until they came and had gone down on each other. Their interactions were always enthusiastic and undeniably gratifying. But the one thing they hadn’t done was fuck each other. Well, not yet. He absent-mindedly rubbed his thighs thinking about it.

Jon watched Chris’s hands with interest. Looking at the blue-eyed man, he picked up his wine glass and emptied it down his throat. 

Chris bit his lower lip as he watched his Adam’s apple move as he drank the wine. 

Placing the glass back on the table, Jon licked his lips. “I am very curious. I would like to know, too.”

•

Both men managed to lose their shirts somewhere between the kitchen and the bedroom. Dodger slept on the couch, too tired to follow his humans which was best for everyone involved.

Jon found himself against a bedroom wall, being kissed by Chris’s hungry mouth. He groaned as Chris unzipped his pants and ran his hand along the length Jon’s hardening cock. Chris nuzzled his neck. His beard was soft but there was still a touch of coarseness to it. 

“Do you want me to mark you?” Chris murmured into his skin

“Yes.” Jon gripped Chris’s shoulders in anticipation.

“Anywhere?”

“I have a meeting with Hugo Boss tomorrow,” he breathed out, relishing the wet heat of Chris’s mouth on his skin. “It’s about another campaign they want me to be a part of.”

“I’ll leave your neck alone.”

“You can have it tomorrow night.”

Chris grinned against his neck. “I’ll keep that in mind.” His lips grazed up over the Adam’s apple until he ran his tongue along Jon’s lips before entering his mouth. His thumb caressed the tip of Jon’s cock, encouraging more precum to ooze out from it. 

Slowly becoming light-headed from Chris’s ministrations, Jon was overwhelmed with a desire to let Chris have his way with him. His hips pushed against Chris’s hand.

“What do you need?” he asked against Jon’s lips.

“Whatever you want to give me.”

Chris looked into Jon’s heated eyes. That made his jeans tighter than they already were. He pulled Jon away from the wall to switch places with him. 

“Take the rest of your clothes off,” he ordered as he leaned against the wall.

Jon complied quickly, never taking his eyes off of Chris. He stood naked with his cock dripping with pre-cum.

Chris licked his lips. “Help me out my jeans.”

Jon grinned and knelt down in front of him. He nosed the bulge straining against Chris’s jeans. He heard the man inhale sharply. He hooked his fingers around the waist of his jeans and boxer briefs and carefully started pulling them down. His mouth watered in anticipation. Chris’s cock popped free from his pants. And Jon couldn’t stop himself from taking the tip into his mouth and suckling it. 

Chris’s knees weakened. He looked down to see the beautiful man watching him, worshipping his cock. His cock twitched in Jon’s mouth. The man’s eyes crinkled as if he was smiling and proceeded to slide Chris’s entire length into his mouth, burying his nose into the hair around the base of his cock, breathing in his earthy scent and relaxing his throat around him. 

Chris roared, not expecting the move so soon. His fingers found their way into Jon’s hair, keeping the man where he was while he remained still and willed himself to not recklessly fuck Jon’s mouth and shoot his load down his throat.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” he muttered under his breath. “You’re a bastard for doing that.”

Jon hummed in agreement. The vibration traveled up Chris’s spine, making him tighten his grip and tug on Jon’s hair. Jon continued to pull Chris’s jeans and underwear down to his ankles. He leaned away, letting Chris’s cock slip from his mouth, revealing a spit chain still connecting the two men before it broke seconds later when he stood up and took Chris by the hand. 

Chris allowed himself to be led to the foot of the bed. They kissed for a minute, moaning into each other’s mouths before Jon sat down and resumed sucking his cock. Chris watched his dick disappear in and out of Jon’s mouth. He growled and closed his eyes, tipping his head back, feeling the tongue run along his shaft. 

“You’re so fucking good at this, Jon.” Chris enjoyed his mouth for another minute before he had to gently push him down onto the bed. “I need to hold off,” he panted. “Don’t want to come too soon.”

Jon understood. He was enjoying Chris too much to have their first real go at each other end prematurely. He surged up to capture Chris’s lips, pulling him down on top of him. Chris followed easily and rolled his hips into Jon. Gasping at the friction, Jon moaned wantonly, writhing underneath him. Chris smiled, loving the sounds he was making. 

A few minutes later, Chris rasped into his ear. “Onto your hands and knees, now, gorgeous.” He pushed himself up to grab the lube from the night stand drawer.

Jon grinned and scrambled onto his elbows with his knees apart and ass in the air, waiting for Chris to consume him in any way he desired. 

Chris situated himself behind Jon, admiring the man and how he presented himself. He reached out to caress the back of Jon’s thighs. His hands roamed up to the start of the curve of his ass, his thumbs traveled up the valley between the man’s cheeks, slowly parting them, revealing the puckered muscle he wanted to breach with his fingers, tongue and cock. His dick twitched at the thought.

“I know you’ve heard this a million times, Jon, but you’re beautiful.”

“Yes, I have heard it a million times… But it means so much more coming from you and Sebastian. I know you’re not just talking about the physical.”

“No, we’re not.” Chris bent down to kiss the small of his back. Jon shivered.

He brushed his thumb over the hole making Jon keen at the touch. He quickly warmed a small amount of lube between his thumb and fingers. He gently pressed his index finger against the hole, slipping in the tip. Jon pushed back wanting more. Chris slid further in, exploring with care, searching for his prostate. He brushed over it until he hit one of the bundle of nerves located on either side of the gland. Jon yelled and his body jerked causing him to almost collapse onto his stomach. 

Chris placed his hand on his low back. “Was that too much?”

“No, I’m fine,” he rasped. “It just took me by surprise. Please, don’t stop.”

Chris reached between Jon’s legs to leisurely stroke his heavy and aching cock. Jon groaned in appreciation, responding by slowly thrusting his hips into his hand. Watching the man’s fluid movements made Chris’s mouth water. More blood continued to flow to his cock. He ached with need to be inside him.

But he wanted to do a couple of things before that happened. He slipped another finger into Jon eliciting another moan from his lips. His fingers thrusted in and out in a slow and steady rhythm. Jon started fuck himself on Chris’s fingers.

“Shhh, hold still,” Chris murmured as he let go of Jon’s cock to give his own a few strokes. “I’ll give you what you need.”

Jon whined but he stopped pushing against Chris. A few seconds later, Chris’s fingers slid out of his hole. Before he could say anything, Jon gasped when something hot and wet slowly trailed along his perineum. He grabbed a fistful of bedsheets and bit down on his wrist when Chris’s beard scrape over the sensitive skin. His cock twitched, dripping with more pre-cum. He shifted onto one elbow and reached back to stroke himself in an effort to take the edge off the tension threatening to overwhelm him. 

“No,” Chris quietly stated. “Just be patient.”

“And if I’m not?”

“I’ll have to deny you. And we both don’t want that.”

Jon sagged his shoulders and groaned. He moved his hand away from his groin. Chris stroked his thigh in sympathy. Jon didn’t have time to express his growing impatience. He became acutely aware of a pair of insistent hands spreading his cheeks. He tensed in anticipation. 

He thought he was prepared. He wasn’t. The second Chris put his mouth on him, his brain fizzled out. The only thing occupying his mind was the man’s skillful tongue. “Mierda!” he swore under his breath.

He keened as Chris moved deftly between using his tongue and his fingers to fuck him. The beard, wet with saliva, scratched his skin. He knew he would have to rub some cream on his skin in the morning, but it would be worth it. 

“Dios mío… tus manos y boca son perversas, guapo,” Jon sighed in his baritone voice. 

Chris groaned into his skin. “You’re so good for me, Jon. Fuck, you taste unbelievable. I need my mouth on you more often.” He grabbed the bottle of lube lying a few inches from Jon’s left knee. He squeezed a generous amount into the palm of his hand and coated his cock with it. “You and Seb taste so good. God, I’m so lucky to have you two.” He lined himself up with his hole.

Jon chuckled. “I think I’m the one who is lucky, guapo. The two of you are amaz —” He closed his eyes and savored being stretched.

Chris had slid effortlessly into him. He groaned, feeling the tight heat around him. He fought to calmly bury himself right to the hilt. He remained there, allowing Jon a moment to adjust.

“Christopher, I was talking,” Jon scolded teasingly.

“The only person who calls me Christopher is my mom either when I’m not listening to her or when she’s mad at me.”

“Are they not the same thing?” Jon asked in a cheeky tone. He received a playful smack on the ass for his petulance.

“Let’s not talk about parental figures when I’m trying to fuck you.” Chris punctuated the suggestion with a short, sharp thrust.

Jon grunted at the sudden movement. He looked over his shoulder at him with a mischievous grin. “Well, then, let’s fuck.”

Chris raised an eyebrow at him and slowly started moving his hips. Jon clenched around him, creating a delicious drag on his cock despite the amount of lube he used. “God, you’re so fuckin’ good. Shit.” He picked up the tempo. The squelching of the lube and smacking of damp skin were sounds arousing both men. 

Jon pushed back meeting Chris with every thrust. But his cock ached for relief. He needed to rut against something or someone.

“I need more. Sé que puedes dame más,” he cried out.

Chris abruptly pulled out. “On your back. Now.”

Jon rolled onto his back and displayed himself. Now, he saw the hunger in Chris’s eyes. It was the same look he always gave Sebastian just before he fucked him senseless. And it was the same look Chris was giving him now. This was something Jon didn’t realize he wanted from him until he saw it. It was something he needed.

Chris hooked his arms around Jon’s thighs and pulled him closer until his ass rested on his thighs. He slid back into the heat and groaned. 

Jon reached down to stroke himself, but Chris halted him. “Let me,” he said. Jon held his hand and guided it to his cock. He kept his hand on Chris’s as he began to stroke him. The firm grip of Chris’s slightly callused hand made him delirious. His thumb brushing over the tip made his body jerk enough to let Chris know it was one of his weaknesses. Jon tilted his head back, closed his eyes, letting his mouth drop open to release a soundless moan. He looked at him again with hooded eyes.

Chris was mesmerized by the man’s show of desire and vulnerability. It would be so easy to lose himself in those green eyes. He gripped Jon’s hips with both hands and picked up the pace of his thrusts. His fingers dug into flesh and pressed against bone. Bruises were guaranteed. 

The sound and sensation of balls slapping against ass, combined with their moans was too much for both men to bear. 

Jon pushed himself up to wrap his arms around him. He fell back, taking Chris with him. Turning feral, they tried to devour each other with their open-mouthed kisses. 

Chris pushed himself up to adjust into a position for maximum power because, goddamnit, he was going to fuck Jon into next week. The bed frame creaked and shook the minute Chris started pounding away. 

Surprised by Chris’s strength, Jon raised his arms overhead and braced against the headboard. His cock was caught in the friction created by their bodies. They locked eyes for a moment, silently communicating. Chris licked his lips and latched onto a patch of skin at the juncture where Jon’s neck and shoulder met and sucked hard. 

Jon howled as he came. His cock twitched, releasing copious amounts of warm, sticky fluid. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been so thoroughly fucked.

Chris continued to fuck Jon through his orgasm, chasing after his own. A minute later, Chris’s vision whited out and he roared into Jon’s shoulder as he came inside him.

Jon ran his fingers through Chris’s hair while his body shuddered in the aftermath. He loved the solid warmth and weight of Chris against him. It felt comfortable. It felt secure. 

Chris lifted his head off Jon’s shoulder. He noticed the reddening patch of skin. “Sorry about the neck,” Chris murmured. “Maybe you could wear a shirt with a collar for tomorrow’s meeting?” 

Jon chuckled. “Don’t apologize. That felt good. I wouldn’t mind if you gave me another one.”

He smiled and cleared his throat. “I’ll see what I can do. Maybe in the next round?” 

Jon nodded and tugged gently on Chris’s lower lip with his teeth before kissing him. “I think Sebastian is going to be disappointed that he wasn’t here for this.”

Chris kissed him back. “We’ll have to make him watch.”

“How long do you think he’ll last before he demands to be included?”

Chris smirked at the question. “Less than five minutes. We’ll have to restrain him. He’ll have to wait until we’re done.”

Jon hummed in agreement. “That sounds like a plan.”


End file.
